Come What May
by starsofimagination
Summary: This is how I want Klaine to make up. Slight 4x04 spoilers.


"Meet me in the auditorium," the note in Kurt's hands said. It was signed with nothing but a heart. Kurt, who was back in Lima to help Mr. Shuester with the glee club's rehearsal of Grease, knew there was only one person the note could be from. It was the same person he had been avoiding since that night in Battery Park weeks ago. Blaine.

Kurt knew he couldn't avoid Blaine forever. They would have to talk about what happened. But it hurt too much. Kurt was still hurting. Just thinking about Blaine being with another guy killed him inside. Kurt was angry, but most of all, he was tired. He was tired of avoiding Blaine. He missed Blaine so much. Despite everything, he still loved Blaine with his whole heart.

Kurt made his way inside the auditorium. It was dark and silent. The only light was coming from a couple lights on the stage. "Hello?" Kurt called out softly.

Then, that's when the music started. Kurt recognized the song right away. It was one of his favorites.

_"Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love you more and more_  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time"_

Blaine walked out onto the stage and into the light. He was looking out into the dark auditorium, his eyes searching for Kurt as he sang.

_"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"_

Kurt felt his heart swell and tears prick his eyes. He stepped forward and walked up onto the stage and into the light. He looked at Blaine and began to sing.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"_

His eyes never left Blaine's. They stood at opposite ends of the stage and sang together.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste"_

Then Kurt took a step forward.

_"It all revolves around you"_ He sang.

Blaine stepped forward as well before they before began singing again.

_"And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day"_

The distance between the two was slowly closing. Kurt dropped his bag on the edge of the stage and continued to sing with Blaine. He was pouring all his heart and soul into the song. Suddenly, he didn't care what happened. All he cared about was Blaine, Blaine's love, and his own love for Blaine.

_"Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day"_

Now the two were only three feet apart. Kurt let out a sob and ran forward, jumping into Blaine's arms and kissing him passionately. He feeling of Blaine's arms supporting him and Blaine's lips on his made him feel alive again. All his anger and hurt just melted away.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said when the kiss broke. He set Kurt down, but kept his arms around the taller boy. "It didn't mean anything to me. We…we didn't even do anything. We just kissed but then I realized that he wasn't you. What I was doing made me so sick….I ran out of the house and booked my flight to New York. I love you so much, Kurt. I can't even imagine my life without you. Please forgive me."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt softly said as he cupped Blaine's cheek. "I forgive you. I'm sorry too. You were right. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry I left you alone." He was relieved to hear that Blaine didn't do anything more than kiss the other guy. "I love you too, Blaine. You're the love of my life….but if you ever cheat on me again…..we're done….."

"I know. I promise you, I won't ever do it again. I'm so sorry. I only want you." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips again. "Only you. Forever you."

Kurt smiled. "And I only want you. I want you in my life forever. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine returned Kurt's smile. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said with a wink as he grabbed Kurt's hand. On their way out, Kurt grabbed his bag and grinned, knowing that what they would be doing soon was exactly what they needed.


End file.
